


Fireflies

by Maxxiekin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loyalty Missions 2018, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxiekin/pseuds/Maxxiekin
Summary: Jack comes to visit Kaidan and his father on Earth.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comefeedtherainn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/gifts).



> For Loyalty Mission 2018

Jack/Kaidan - Fireflies Major

Jack stepped off the transport in a small station in Canada. She was suppose to meet Kaidan on her first trip to Earth that wasn’t a giant shit storm. It had been a while since the two of them have had time together due to work and it was safe to say that she was excited. A small smile curved on her lips as she made her way to the taxi center at the station.

Kaidan invited her to his home on Earth to meet his father and it made Jack a little nervous. She understood how she could come off to people. Jack had an attitude and it often rubbed people the wrong way; not that she gave a shit but this was Kaidan and his family. So, the situation was a little different. 

She took a deep breath then made her way over to the taxi stop and waited to be picked up. Jack came a day early to surprise Kaidan but since he had planned to pick her up Jack would have to take a taxi to get to his place. Luckily, it was decently priced and didn’t take long for one to show up. 

About an hour later Jack finally arrived at Kaidan’s place. She paid the fee and waved the cabbie good bye, then turned her attention to the house in front of her. She had to admit to herself that this was the first time she had ever really seen such a place. 

It was a two-story wooden house painted white with a wrap around porch. It was simple. Which fit Kaidan rather well, but, it was strange to see a house like this these days. Well, at least, it was for Jack, due to her growing up in less saviory places, traveling the galaxy, and being a teacher on a large space station; most things were made of metal. She liked it though; it had a charm to it and it reminded her of Kaidan. Simple, a little old school, but cozy and inviting.

She smiled at the thought and up to the wrap around deck. Her boots made heavy stomps as Jack made her way to the few steps to the door. She took a deep breath; then gave a quick heavy knock on the door.

Not too long after the door finally opened a tall man with a head full of white hair and kind, almost familiar, brown eyes stared at her curiously. “Can I help you miss?” He asked her, giving her a once over. He looked a tad confused but there wasn’t an ounce of judgement on his kind withered face.

“I’m Jack. I’m here to see Kaidan.”

A large smile spread across his face as he moved away from the door to allow her in. “It's so nice to meet you! Kaidan has said nothing but good things about you. I’m Jim Alenko. I’m Kaiden’s father. Please come in and make yourself at home!’

The man was very enthusiastic about meeting Jack and that gave her a sense of ease. It made her feel a little better about being nervous. 

She hesitated for a second but entered the house as he closed the door behind her. “So where is Kaidan?” She asked, taking a look around the living room. It was very cozy looking and warm compared to the cold wind outside.

“He went into town to get a couple of things for dinner. He should be back soon. If you want I can show you to the room you will be staying in the meantime.”

Jack turned to the old man who’s smile hadn’t weavered from the moment he laid eyes on her. She motioned for him to show her than watched as made his way for the stairs. Jack gave the living room one more glance before following him upstairs.

The room he took her too was rather nice. It had a four post bed with faded pink bedding, a little white desk and dresser, and a large window with a bench under it. 

Jack smiled with mild satisfaction as she laid her bag on the bed. “This place is nice. Thanks for letting me stay here,” she said to Jim who stood in the doorway.

“It's not a problem dear. Now you get settled and I’ll go see what's taking Kaidan so long,” He told her before leaving her to her own devices. 

Once he was gone Jack did another quick scan on the room; she was deciding on whether or not to unpack her clothing. Mostly incase she needed to bounce at a moment’s notice. Not because she felt uncomfortable here but that was just her nature. This place was foreign to her and she didn’t know the area or the people. Fuck, for all she knew the people here were just as crazy as the assholes she's met in space. 

Though, she had to admit to herself that she wasn’t here for a fight. That this was a nice trip to relax and get to know more about Kaidan and his father. So, she broke down and unpacked her clothing and placed them into the dresser near the door. Her gun, however, went under her pillow like any sensible person.

It didn’t take long for Kaidan to come home. Jack was sitting on the bench near the window looking at a data pad when she saw him drive up in an old pick up truck. Her heart fluttered a bit when she saw his face but then she stifled a laugh when he noticed her and his eyes widened in mild panic. He did a quick nervous bounce to his steps before bolting to the front door and bounding up the steps. 

By the time Kaidan had made his way to the bedroom Jack was in stitches. His face turned red at her laughter. “Hey! You told me you were going to be here tomorrow!” he said excitedly as he walked right up to her and brought her into his arms.

After she stopped laughing, she replied, “I wanted to surprise you but I didn’t expect such a reaction. I’m not going to lie that was fucking hilarious.”

“Well...I procrastinated a little bit and was going to get prepared for your coming. I still need to do laundry, touch up the bathroom, meal prep, make sure all - “ Jack cut him off with a soft kiss on the lips.

“Calm down there boy scout. You don't need to get all fancy with me ok?” Jack told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, “I have seen some real shit holes but this place is nice. It’s very you and I like it.” 

Kaidan relaxed and placed his hands on her hips. He was relieved to hear her say that and to see that she arrived safely. “Well, I’m glad you’re here anyway,” he smiled and gave her another kiss, “That gives me more time to spend with you.”

They stayed locked in each others arms and gaze for a good hot minute till Jim could be heard calling them from down stairs. “Kaidan! I could use your help with the grill! The old things acting up again and it it wont light up!”

Kaidan smiled and took Jack by the hand and lead her downstairs into the kitchen. “Why don’t you got sit outside with my dad and I’ll grab you a drink.”

Jack gave his butt a quick pinch before going out the back door to a deck that lead out into a large back yard. To the left was Jim, struggling with a grill. "Need some help old man?" Jack asked and she stomped over to him. 

He looked up at her and gave a small chuckle, "That's alright. This thing is just old. It's an antique you know. I got it at auction a couple of years ago."

"Alright dad, spare her the history lesson of your grill," Kaidan laughed as he handed Jack a cold beer, "Let’s get this thing fired up and cooking."

After a good boot to the grill the three of them managed to get the grill up and cooking. Kaidan and Jack sat on the porch as they waited and looked up at the night sky. "It sure got dark pretty quickly," Jack said staring at the stars. 

"Yeah. It’s getting pretty close to winter so the days are getting shorter. Though I have to admit, I like it when it's dark like this. It reminds me of all the time I spent in space. It's very reminiscent," Kaidan told her as he took a drink of his beer.

She couldn't help but agree with him. The dark was nice and quiet. It was easy to hide in the dark but you can’t stay in the dark. She knew that better than anyone. Jack felt lucky that a few beams of light managed to break away her darkness. One of them was sitting next to her.

That's when she noticed little flickering lights began to appear out in the yard. Curiosity grabbed a hold of her and she stood up to go check it out. Kaidan followed her gaze and saw the lights. A large smile spread across his face as he watched Jack be fascinated with the little lighting bugs.

"What the fuck are these?" Jack asked, not wanting to get too close; just in case.

"They're fireflies. Just little bugs that glow. Don’t worry I won't let them hurt you," Kaidan teased as he joined her out in the yard. She gave him a quick punch on the arm then went back to admiring the fireflies. 

"I have never seen anything like this before."

"I'd imagine not. Not a lot of fireflies in space. At least not ones that don't want to kill you." They both shared a good laugh about it before Kaidan wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders and she wrapped and arm around his waist. 

They stayed in silence for a moment. Just enjoying the quiet, save for a few crickets. It wasn’t very often that the two of them got a soft moment like this and Jack didn’t want it to stop. Kaidan had always been so kind to her. He was like fireflies to her; soft twinkling lights in her darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BardofHeartDrive for beta reading!!


End file.
